The Meaning of Love
by AMrocks21
Summary: The two best friends that can't be apart, that can't think of life without each other try to figure out what "name" can be given to their unique realtionship! I'm horrible at writng summaries, please read and review!
1. Love and Romance

**Here guys! First thanks for reading! It really means a lot! Well I'm new to the Fanfic world so please go easy...so enough blabbering R&R please! ****Disclaimer: I do not own Applebee's and How to Rock! **

Zander Robbins and

Stevie Raina Baskara has been best friends for the past 10 years. Now the both of them are both successful. they are both single and they both co-own Java Records, the most famous recoding company in New York. Gravity 5 is now number# 1 on the top music charts and everyone is happy! Kevin and Kacey finally hooked up when Kevin got the courage last summer to tell her how he feels. Nelson and Grace are planning to get married in about 2 months. And,Molly, she lives in Bevely Hills with her husband Dr. Jason Cooper.

Currently the band is in New York as they are getting ready to perform on Madison Square Garden for their sold out concert.

**_STEVIE_**

"Okay guys! Take 20 that was great!"Kacey yelled as they finished _Only You Can Be You. _ She then walked over to Kevin as they went to who knows where. I see Zander walking towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. 'So where are you pulling me to?" I questioned as we walked into the streets of Manhattan. "Steves baby , when I find out then I'll tell you" he replies with the most obvious look on his face. "So we are just gonna walk New York , at 2 in the afternoon, I'm hungry!" I question. He stopped and looked at me I tried to give my best puppy dog face, I really was starved I did not have lunch or breakfast... long story! He intertwined his fingers with mine did I mention how many sparks flew. "Okay so what do you want to have? I'm thinking Applebee's maybe?" he asked, "Sure anything once I can cram something down my face!" I said as he chuckled. We went into the nearest Applebee's and sat down waiting to be served. There was a period of silence then Zander looked up and said," Hey have you ever thought about what would happen if one of us got married?" I look at him and his deep chocolate brown eyes were glowing as he patiently waited for me to respond. I thought for a bit, I have never thought of life without Z, well to be honest I have never thouht of being with anyone but him as I sorta maybe have a small...large crush on him. "Urgh No, why?" I asked. "Because I was thinking, I can't go even a day without calling or seeing you, much less for wanting to spend time every minute of every day with you. How can spend a lifetime without you, because I sure you husband won't appreciate you seeing me more than you see him." He said trailing off. I thought of what he said it was true I can't spend a moment without Zander. " And I highly doubt your wife would want you seeing me, I mean you will be the one to get married first Mr. Ladies' man," I smirked at him as he chuckled, while stuffing onion rings into his mouth. "I highly doubt that Steve, but honesly what do we have, what is this bond that I can't be apart from you, that I long to see you, I once you are with me my whole world is complete, what is the name of this bond we share?" He questioned me, with longing eyes. "Z even I don't know, in our bond there is everything one can hope for in friendship but yet still even best friends aren't like us, " I said has Zander paid the bill and we left. "Whatever this bond maybe Z, at least we have each other." I said as we arrived at the studio. "True, True." He replied as we walked to our separate dressing rooms. In my heart I wanted to tell Zander that the name I would give our relationship is love but I doubt he feels the same way."

**_DURING THE CONCERT _**

After performing Move With The Crowd, Only you can be you and Me Myself and I, the crowd was cheering. Then ,Zander walks to the middle of the stage as Kacey says,"take it away, loverboy" I look at her confused. "Stevie," he begins and my heart starts pounding against my chest. " you are my best friend, and today we wondered what was the name of the bond we share, well in this bond, I can't live without you, live for you, you are my most precious one, the one that cares most when I have a cold. The one that cares about what I wear more than I myself. You know me better than I myself. You are my other half. When you are around you double my joys and you are always there to bear half the burden of my sorrows. Stevie Baskara today I give a name to this bond we share it is Love...I love Stevie." He said as the tears rolled down my eyes, Zander Robbins actually said that he _loves_ me! I ran to him, hugging him and I whispered to him, "I love you too, Z" "Thank God!" he said as we let go and I pressed my lips to his as the audience and band cheered. We pulled apart and he wiped the tears from my eyes as he started to tear up. He then knelt on his knee and I was shocked, literally speechless. "Steves today for the first time in my life my heart and mind actually agree on one thing and that is that you are the one for me, so Stevie Baskara will you please marry me?" he said as the tears ran down his eyes. "Yes!," I said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red velvet box, opened it to revealed a diamond ring, he slipped it on my finger and he got up and kissed me. "How are you going to tell my brother and paerents?" I asked Zande asn he turned to me and smirked, "Already did." He responded as my family walked out from back stage and congratulated us. We all left for L.A. the next day but this time with my best friend who is now my soon-to-be husband! "I can't believe that I am engaged!" I squealed to Kacey as Zander came and said,"Well believe it baby!"

**Well that's my story! I know it is terrible but please review and tell me if I should write ore, and ways I can fix my writing! **


	2. The Journey From Engagement to Marriage

**So this was intentionally a one shot but to celebrate reviews I got for 'How to Rock Love: Zevie Style'. I decided to fast forward 1 year into the future, for their wedding day and I apologize for the 'shocking' ending it the last chappie. **_Special thanks to my friends __**Sabirah, Shivi**__ and all others that read and reviewed; __**Libba the Amazing, Vamlove218 and many others**__. _R&R peeps please! (The title of the chappie does not belong to me but to the movie _Vivah)_

_A Journey from Engagement to Marriage (part 1)_

_Saturday, August 18__th__, 2013. _

_(Stevie) _

Everything was busy here in the Baskara mansion as everyone prepared for mine and Zander's wedding. Everyone was overjoyed by the fact that Zander and I are finally going to get married.

_(Zander) _

Everything is so busy I know our house was big and needed lots of decorations but it's not like the wedding will be taking place here or that we will stay here after marriage when Stevie becomes mine after 11 long years of knowing each other. We have a mansion in the Florida, near Disneyland. It was a 3 story house, with 6 master bedrooms, a media room, dining room, kitchen and living room. **(A/N I know, I know you don't care.)**So currently I lying in my bedroom which is now stripped of everything but the curtains, couch and bed sheets. I hold my lap top on my chest as I check my twitter account. I then receive a Skype request from _Kavin 4ever Baby!_ a.k. a. Kevin and Kacey. They moved into Kevin house after I proposed to Stevie, and Nelson and Grace are expecting their first child. I click the accept button and Kevin appears on the screen with Kacey in his lap. "Hey bachelor," they both say in unison. "Hey guys, whatcha up to?" I ask. "Not much! Anymore since someone refuses to have a bachelor party!" Kevin snapped, but he wasn't angry but more amused and confused. "Yeah, why aren't you and Stevie out having one last whoop-tee-do," Kacey questions while doing this perfy hand thing. Eight years and she still hasn't change, not that anyone else did but she is still perfy in ways but she was made for Kevin. "Whoop-tee-do?" I question her with a very amused smirk, she rolls her eyes and say, "you know as in one last time to be single...this is the last and only time you'll be single, right?" I smile knowing the right answer, "Yes Kacey this will be the last and I stress on the word _last_ time in my life that I shall be single, Stevie my other half, my soul mate, without her my world is incomplete." Kacey and Kevin look at me as they can defiantly tell I meant what I said. Kacey smiles and says while pointing her finger at me...well the camera, "Good, because if you ever and mean EVER break her heart and I swear Robbins I would break that pretty, precious face of yours. You may have the muscles and abs but remember I have the Gucci heals," I laugh at her as she and Kevin wave bye as they 'have to go eat' yeah right! I thought. I just lay there as the wallpaper of my laptop changes images of Stevie. In approximately 11 hours and 10 minutes Stevie and I will be together forever.

_(Stevie) _

I lay on the couch watching the entire season of House of Anubis as I look at the picture of Zander by my bed side and think in only 11hours and about 10minutes will be able to spend the rest of eternity together.

**So that part one, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter I'll try to create the strength of love that Zander and Stevie have. Please review!**


	3. A Wedding Like No Other

**_This is the third and last chappie, I was wondering if the story is THAT bad, please review and tell me DO YOU HATE, LIKE OR LOVE? _**

**_A Wedding Like No Other _**

**_(Stevie) _**

Om god I can't believe it, today is the day I marry my best friend! Deep breaths Stevana, deep breaths! I tried my best to calm down and put on my dress. It was now 9:00 am and in approximately one hour I will be married everyone was busy making the last minute preparations. We were getting married in the Garden of Love by Hilton (**A/N: I don't own the Hilton Hotel or anything relating to the Hilton and I have no clue whether the Garden of Love is real or not!)**, which is a huge garden...well area which has lovely fountains, flowers and it was all real grass and it had a ballroom area for the reception. I pulled my wedding dress out of its bag hanger and slipped into it. My dress was a princess ball gown, which had tulle and lace. It has a rhinestone belt around the waist and it was hand beaded from the waist down. The top was a sweetheart neckline that was crossed fitted. I wore a pair of hand bejewelled Gucci silver shoes and I had a bouquet of white tulips and roses. My hair was worn down with the sides pulled up and held in the middle by my diamond hair pin gifted to me by my moms. "Oh Stevie," my mum said as she enters with my brothers and dad. "You look beautiful," my dad said as he comforted my mum who was in tears. I turned to my brothers who all had they jaws dropped, what?" I asked. "You look Whoa!" the guys all said. I blushed. "Steves!" I hear Zander's mum say as she enters the room with the Zander's dad. "Mr. & Mrs. Robbins," I say. "No no sweetheart we are now mum and dad," 'mum' says as I smile. "I am so glad I finally get another daughter in the Robbins family," she then adds with A LOT of excitement as she practically squeals. ". I smile as they announce it's almost time for the wedding to start. My family leaves and Kacey and Grace Walk in, they were both my bridesmaids with Zander's sister, Gabriella, as my Maid of Honour as we are both very close, practically sisters. Nelson, Kevin and my brothers was Zander's Best men. "Steves you look totes amaze!" Kacey squeals as a pregnant Grace nods. "Okay let's do this," I say as I grab my flowers and walk out the door.

**_(Zander)_**

So my parents and Stevie's family all walk up to me as I wait out in the hotel lobby. "Hey Z you look good man," Stevie's dad says as her mom nodded in agreement, I smile and say, "So dad no warnings I'm marrying your daughter today," Both smile and say, "Zander, son we trust you more than we trust all four of our sons, I mean come on one has a pregnant girlfriend and is a half way almost doctor, the other owns a music store to pay for business school the next too are in school still," I laugh as I look at the guys who bows their heads as my mum play punches the eldest, Andrew. The person arrives and calls us to begin the ceremony. The piano music begins as I walk in with my parents and Stevie's four brothers with Nelson and Kevin at my side. **(A/N guys it JUST hit me we only have 2 more episodes of H2R left! *here come the tears*) ** I began to walk seeing this perfectly decorated garden with wrapped chair on either side, a long white runner on the floor, the minster was standing in front of a large fountain surrounded by flowers, as I walk I saw many familiar family and friends. I took my place and the awaited Stevie's arrival. The ring bearer, my nephew Jason came, the two flower girls Stevie's younger cousins came then Kacey, Grace and then Gabriella who walks past me and winks as she shots her boyfriend Mikey a smile. Then finally the wedding march begins and Stevie and her dad are making their way to the altar. I was blown away, Stevie looked magical, not that she doesn't look like that always but you know. My heart skipped a beat, her honey kissed golden hair flowed just below her shoulders and she wore a beautiful ivory white princess gown, and a bouquet of white tulips with an ocean blue orchid. She approached me with her dad and I was speechless. "We are here today to join this two best friends in marriage," the minster began and "You look amazing as usual Steves,"I whisper as she blushes and says "thank you not bad yourself." "Shall we proceed with the vows, Zander," The minister said, I nodded and looked into her hazel eyes and I all my nerves became calm," Stevie Raina Baskara, you are my most beautiful one, my other half, the one that I swear my life to, on this sacred day I vow to you my love, faithfulness and trust. I shall forever be your companion, I vow to stand by you through thick and thin, I promise to be with you till the rest of eternity, I vow to respect, and develop a life of understanding and undying love, I vow to now and forever more be your best friend and companion. This is my vow to you as I take you as my wife, my soul mate my true love," I end my vows as the tears stream down both our faces as everyone in our family wipes their tears. I then take the diamond ring and slip it on to her ring. "Stevie," the minister gestures.

**_(Stevie) _**

The minister gesture to me as I look into Zander's eyes still touched by his vows that knew he truly meant. I took a deep breath and begun," Zander Robbins, I vow to share the burden of you sorrows, and to double your joys, I vow to be yours and only yours, I vow to love, respect and stand by till eternity and beyond. I vow to always love you and to support your every positive decision and to be your best friend forever," with that I ended my vows and once more started crying along with Zander as I slipped the rind on to his finger he wiped my cheeks. "Now by the power vested in me and with God as my witness I proudly pronoun you Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, Zander you may kiss your bride," The minister says as everyone cheers. Zander slowly leans in and we kiss as the sparks fly. We then held hands and walk out the hall and down to the lobby for the cocktail party before the reception. While Zander lead me down the stairs I smiled, "So finally you're mine," Zander says with a smile as I nod to the fact that we were finally together forever.

**So I know it was horrible, but I don't know if I should continue with the reception or write my other story "I never thought" so I ****_need _****you guys to please review and tell me. And remember December is Zevie month so write! Please Review! :) oh and the dresses links are on my profile so please check and review!**


	4. And they Live Happily Ever After!

So this is the end of The Meaning of Love, awwww sucks right, but all (hopefully) good things must come to an end but I am going to start a new Zevie story. "I Never Though"

**Summary- **

**Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara never met. So this means G5 never existed. Zander is a neurosurgeon and is still pretty young, 24 to be exact. His best friend, Kacey, Kevin and Nelson along with Nelson's wife Grace all hang and basically have a band called Gravity 4. Stevie Baskara is also a Paediatrician and is all about work and has a hidden passion for music. The unknown is Zander and Stevie's parents are very close friends what happens when these two complete strangers meet? P.s. Did I mention Zander has a girlfriend? What will happen to this two people...something you never thought! **

So does it sound good? Should I write it? please answers wanted! REVIEW!


End file.
